The Joker'S Bat
by Flames and Rain
Summary: Ane Marie Wayne, Bruce Wayne's sister, is a introverted and quirky girl. She often looks beyond the persons actions and gives everyone a chance. Anne Marie is socially awkward but tries her best to make friends. Her beginnings start with Joe chill. After Bruce runs away from the man that killed his parents he takes the little girl and uses her for his own personal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl ran at the sight of her tormentors. Thugs ran at her with knives. Her hair being pushed behind her. She looked back and saw she was a hair close to being cut. Upon seeing this, she ran as fast as her little feet could possible take her.

With further distance she began to tire. Knees quaking and ankles clicking. Slowly, the girl could feel herself shutting down. Her eyes slightly crossed, she tripped. Her body hit the ground forcefully.

She quickly caught her breath and grimaced and moaned at the blood on her knee. She gave a distressed noise as tears formed in her eyes. The girl looked at the ground panting, shadows towered over her. It's over, she thought. I'm dead.

A loud gasp was ripped from her throat. The girls head spun to look at the men. The three men all had on a satisfied grin on. Why does this happen to me? Why wasn't I more careful, I could have just stayed..then none of this would have happened.

The head gang member gave the girl a creepy grin. Grabbing her by the collar, he became more and more impatient than he usually was with her. The older mans face scrunched up in a vile and repusive way. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes screaming.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO RUN AWAY!" The little girl was too terrified to do anything. She closed her eyes only hoping her boss would take it easy on her this time. Soon she started to feel deep regret for what she had done. It was a bad decision to try and leave him..

"I, I'm sorry master. I'm so sorry. I should have never ran away from you" Her head dropped as tears poured out of her eyes. Please, don't kill me, I said I was sorry. Pulling her head up she gazed at the man smiling. And in a small voice, she spoke.

"You've given me so much, I should have been more grateful." The little voice cracked as she pleaded for mercy. It was no use, the man she was dealing with was not the kind to give mercy. The 35 year old males smirk grew wider. Ever since the girl was an infant he loved to see her at her lowest point. He simply adored it when she was in pain, or begging him for something. It made him feel powerful.

"Sorry beautiful." He said stroking her short hair along with her cheek. His eyes stopped on her round face. The plump feel to it was extremely arousing to him. And even though she was 5, he still took it upon himself to violate her. He continued realized how distracted he was by her beauty.

"But you need to learn to respect your master." Pulling his arm back he stuck his knife in the air, ready to strike her down. The blade was as sharp as it was shinny. The way the moonlight bounced off of the blade left her terrifyed.

The girl widened her bright blue eyes and yelped. He cupped her mouth shut ceasing her from emmiting another noise. His arm muscles worked to bring his knife down with great force. He knew he would enjoy her punishment greatly.

The gang members suddenly heard clapping from behind them. Tromping was heard all around, someone was approaching towards them. All for people turned their heads unaware of what was so come next.

The sound became louder when out of the shadows appeared a clown. He wore a purple suit and had curly green hair. The clown wore face paint to make himself more intimidating, and boy did it work.

The funny man looked to be quite young. The scars on his face stuck out the most, they were covered with red face paint along with lipstick. He smiled widely, both ends of his scars reaching his ears. The girl could not turn her eyes away.

From looking down he lifted his head. And in the small amount of light the girl caught sight of his eyes. They were green, and sparkling. She could not believe what she wss seeing. The man, this man, was beautiful. He focused on her, then to the man holding her up.

"Wow, beating up little girls?" He tossed his hand back throwing his hair out of his face. Smirking he spoke with a low voice. "You've really gone low this time." His head pointed down, eyes were looking up at the gang taunting.

"What do you want? Clown?" The clown snickered his shoulders thrusted upwards. His voice echoed and filled the ears of everyone. It was shocking and yet, so very admired by the girl.

"Oh nothing, I was just taking my evening stole, looking for someone to play games with me. And sure enough I ran into you three." The leader growled at the clowns sassy, back talking mouth. Play? What is with this guy, the mob boss thought to himself.

This made the little girl giggle with joy. The clown man to her was very absurd and intiresting. She has never met anyone like him. Her smile was suddenly diminished by the knife being held at her neck. She gulped frightened.

"I've heard of you, and I want to let you know, I am not afriad. My men at the moment are a little busy." He lifted the girl shaking her body. The clown raised his eyebrows looking to her. What could they possibly want from this child?

Turning back to the latter he narrowed his eyes. The thought of them hurting her, capturing her was absolutely sickening.

"You've obviously got some sort of funny plan to work at so why don't you just do that?" He shifted his wieght, now arrogant with himself. The clown, again laughed but this time with a lot more energy. He seemed to enjoy a challenge.

"Oh, how you are so dull. Don't you know, you're a part of the plan?"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Put the girl down and we'll all settle this like men." The gang leader set the girl on her feet. Letting out a sigh in relief she let a tear slip from her cheek. I'm free, she thought. I no longer have to stay bound to thoes men.

Quickly she ran to the side and grabbed her hands together in fear. She knew whoever would win this fight she would go with them. And even though she knew joe chill her whole life, her hopes were set on the clown. She thought he was brave, nice and handsome.

Her eyes gawked at the clown with aspiration. He was so perfect, with one look she knew he was the one. They were fighting for her and only her. This day will change her destiny forever.

She looked back at her boss and his clan of fighters. Every man had a knife out. She was not very fond of knives. In fact she hated them. Both the clown and her boss had determined looks in their eyes. It was horrifying to think she would be trapped with her boss forever.

They quickly ran at each other, holding out their knices, ready to peirce. She widened her eyes then closed them. I don't want to see blood. I hate violence. It's so cruel and unjust.

The sound of cracking was heard. Gushing and roaring in utter pain. She could just imagine what happen. But to who? Oh please...don't let it be too gruesome.

She opened them to see her boss on the ground with a knife in his heart. Joe chill he's dead, finally dead. But what exactly does that mean for her, for him? Where does he go?

She always heard of it, death. Her boss would tell his story's of how he felt when his victims blood was in his hands but actually seeing it, up close in person. That was too much for the girl to handle. She gasped and started too run far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ane Marie's Pov:

I walked down the street of gotham with my hands in my pockets. My coat was long and tan. Black wavy hair covered my shoulders. Originally, my hair was blonde, but I decided to change it on that night. New hair for a new life.

I glared down watching my feet. What covered them was clunky black combat boots. Both my shirt and pants were denim, the pants being a darker shade of blue. I sighed and slightly hing my head.

Today I felt something diffirent. I just...need something to do. My bangs passed my eyebrows and I could now see my black hair. I squinted and kept looking down. Why do I feel so awkward today? I hate thoes days.

Sometimes I'd go out and steal just to feel, accomplished of fulfilled. Though it's been long since I've stolen anything. I mean, I don't think I'm a huge criminal or anything. Actually for the most part I do it for survival. I'm living on my own now. I need to protect myself.

A voice caught my attention. The woman, said a name that put me on pause. I stopped and turned. Television sets inside a glass window were playing. The Gotham City News was running, it was not it's normal time. The anchor lady in a red top was shown speaking.

"And in other news, bat girl. Is she evil? Do you think David?"

"Well, it's hard to say. It doesn't seem like she has any particular motives. From the report we have received it appears that she does steal but has never actually made a threat to our citizens. The identity of the bat girl unknown at the moment. If you have any information please contact our station. So Victoria, do you think she could be related to batman?"

"That is a good question, one that we would all love to know the answer to." I laughed shaking my arms. Me? Related to batman? These people are ridiculous. I know this because my old boss told me I was left out on the street. And my parents didn't want me. I believe in him.

But, that's not going to keep me down! I have an awesome house to go to qith my super cool dog! I tried my hardest every day to smile, to be happy. I began to skip tossing my arms in front and behind me. I loved to skip! It makes me feel like a happy child.

Humming filled me. I am a huge music lover. Someday I want to become a professional musician and play guitar! I could write my own songs and everything!

My head tossed and moved side to side, I really do love music! Music frees me. I pushed my hands out dancong just a bit. I'm jamming out to my own humming! I am such a nerd. I laughed and looked forward. I gasped.

Who I saw was shocking. The joker. It send cills down my back. My shoulders were so cold. I forced myself to put on a solemn look. Do not show fear, that is what he wants. You are not weak.

He held a clown mask in his hand. I attempted to look away but I couldn't help but stare. My blue eyes looked his way. I have always seen him in the news paper and on tv, but in person was different.

I think that even though joker is physcopathic, he shouldn't be killed. Actually, I've never felt that way at all. I know it sounds weird but I think it's cool that he promotes laughter and fun. It's sort of..good, in a crazy way.

I immediately examined his scars colored in red. Huh? I lifted an eyebrow. He really is something, isn't he? A man wearing makeup in public, no that must take a lot of bravery. Then again, everyone is terrified of him

I noticed he had glanced over at me narrowing his eyes. I quickly removed my gaze from his glossy lips and dark eyes, forcing myself to look forward. Why am I evern staring at him?

We had both kept walking, when we past each other I looked at him and he looked at me. He's a very interesting character. After passing him up, I walked faster. I really didn't mean to stare, it just sort of happened.

I walked to the poorest houses in town, since the gang wasnt sround anymore it was all mine. Quickly I escaped to my hidden sanctuary. My house is concealed in passages and you have to search for. I find it to be quite like a fun house. I smiled and stood up from coming out of the play tunnel, I dusted myself off and giggled. I entered though my back door and yelled.

"Arya! I'm home!" Her claws scrapped against the floor making loud clicking soundd. Arya is my dog, a doberman. She is a light brown color and her eyes are green that fade into dark orange then to brown.

My dog ran to me and jumped up causing me to fall to the ground. Arya licked me on my face getting slober all over me. I gagged.

"Hey! Get off of me!" I commanded sitting up. She then lunged torward me givjng me a doggie hug. I laughed and spoke "You hungry girl? Do you want food?"

She jumped up and wagged her tail in excitement. I smiled and ran off, she chased me down to her food bowl. She zipped away and I filled her bowl with kibble.

While she ate, I walked away and went to the game room. I stopped and looked up smiling I layed on the fluffy shag carpet and snuggled it. It was so comfortable, I could fall asleep here and not complain.

I chuckled and got the controler for my game console. I turned it on laying at my side with a grin, I went to my favorite game. The objective wasn't clear, but their are different story and missions. Yet it has the formula of running around, high jacking cars and planes and shooting.

It was kinda fun getting to be someone else on a game. Breaking the law and using weapons for my own amusement. That's not unlike life here in the city, only I don't kill. Or rather, batgirl does not kill.

After a while I huff and lay down on the floor I got killed by a bouncer 3 times in a row. That game is so difficult sometimes. I sighed.

Walking into my training room I got to work. I started to kick and punch my boxing exuipment from diffirent angles. I encountered the bag with direct it then a couple sneek attacks. It's hard to fight without any weapons, but if that's what it takes not to kill, then I'm all for it.

After lifting weights I stopped and leaned over on my knees, panting. Sweat came from my forehead, it was so heavy and greasy. I frowned. This is disgusting. I looked at it and groaned.

"Uhggg! Boy, I must have really trained hard today!" I looked at Arya who had been watching me all this time. I smiled and put my hand on her head, rubbing it. "I'm going to go take a shower."

I grabbed my towel and blasted up my tunes, extremely loud, yeah, I'm one of thoes girls. As I washed myself I listened to my favorite bands, I take a long time in the shower. I'm not sure if it's because I want to stay in or because I wash my hair twice then put conditioner on. Their way my hair always comes out fluffy and soft.

My smile widened as I sang along to all my songs. I sing loud too! I don't care, I have no shame! Ohh, and I'm alone here so it's fine for me to be my obnoxious and loud self. When I was done I grabbed the speaker remote and turned it off.

Carefully, I wrapped the towel around my body, still soaking a bit. I walked to my room singing lightly to myself. Today I felt in the mood for loud beats. "Sha lalalalala! Sha lalalalala!"

I started to shake my body, all around. Rocking my body in time with my humming.

I stopped myself from dancing to walk into my room. Opening my room I smiled. My mouth quickly dropped seeing the...joker! He was sitting on my bed in a rather sensual position, smirking. I gasped and clasped my hands together still trying to keep my towel on.

"hi..." He spoke slowly in that deep raspy voice of his smiling. I'm confused. What is he. I can't even gather my thoughts. It's a mixture of embarrassment and terror. Finally speaking up I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hello." His smile was so seductive and tormenting. Why is he here? He did not answer my question as directly as I hoped. I blushed absolutely flustered.

"But..but this place is totally hidden! How did you, why did you come here?" My voice squeezed out exasperated. How could he have possibly found me? I tried my best to hide from everyone.

"Look I was pulling a heist at the gotham bank when they caught me. My men and I started to run. We went to our hide out and they found us. They shot all of them leaving me left. That's when found my way here."

The joker dropped down on my bed with his hands behind his head. I was amazed at how quickly he had become comfortable. I narrowed my eyes as he continued.

"I discovered the opening to your little labrynth and decided I would hide here, until the commotion dies down at my old place. I didn't think you would mind." Why would he think such a thing? Of course I would! I sighed, he's starting to piss me off..

"Look I don't know who you think you are but this is my home. You can't stay." I'm batgirl I shouldnt have to be putting up with this shit. If I wanted to I could kill him right here, right now, but I won't. I huffed and looked away.

"I'm already in enough trouble with thd police." Being batgirl and all. Their looking for me already. And if they knew I was with the joker, they would certainly have my head. Jokers eyes lit up.

"What? Why?"

"What? I, I didn't say anything." I grumbled denying anything and everything. I glared down from the clown and to my legs. A puddle of water surrounded my feet.

I gasped and remembered I'm still not wearing any clothes! How could I have forgotten? Frantically, I pulled the towel up more.

"Can I atleast get dressed more appropriately so we can discuss this further?" Joker pouted his red lips. It was then I noticed how plump they were. He lowered his head still staring at me.

"Aww, why? But I simply love what you're wearing now." I growled and crossed my arms. Why is he irritating me so much? I know I shouldn't get worked up over this but, I am. I removed my eyes from him looking away, frowning.

"Don't be dumb."

"I'm not dumb, I'm funny!" I raised my eyebrow. He did seem comical at times. I dont know why, but to me, his whole concept was hilarious! I smiled closing my eye's.

"That, I will admit." The joker is funny if you actually get his jokes. Sometimes I do. Sure they are unexpected and inappropriate but, what are going to do? Have a sense of humour.

"All right, are you going to change or what?"

"Well...yeah, but not in front of you!" I pouted. But I need him here. I looked over to my door, I can't force him to go out there, he might find my training room. I walked to the door and proceeded. "But I can't have you roaming my house."

I turned the locked to my door, sealing both of us in. I glared at the joker with a stern look. He's not going anywhere.

"Ohhh baby! Are you and me gonna.." He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows in a motion I couldn't quite understand. "...yah know." I blushed. He was, he talking about..

"No! And I need you to turn around. Please?" I tried to calm myself down, I'm not usually mean to people like this. Ane is suppose to be nice. Bat girl isn't much of a nice gal. She's a survivor.

"Anything for you doll face!" He said grabbing my naked shoulders. I huffed and looked up, blowing my bangs out of my face. Joker gave me a quirky smile then turned around.

This was surprising. I widened my eyes and lowered my jaw in astonishment. He actually listened to me. I giggled and smiled reaching for new clothes. I love to wear blue, it's my favorite color of all time. I put on a blue tank top along with a bigger pair of black jeans.

"Alright, you can look now." He turned around to look at me. I quickly did a hair flip pushing it back. My wavy hair became more fluffy. Noticing joker staring at me I giggled.

"How old are you exactly?" I grabbed my hair brining it to one side. Without thought I stoked it, trying to flatten it.

"I'm uh, 18... I totally forgot to introduce myself! And..uhh, my name is ane marie." He took my hand and held it. As he spoke, his dry fingers dragged against my skin.

"You already know who I am."

"Yeah, you're on tv a lot." I spoke with a smaller voice letting go of him. I pointed. He giggled leaning closer to me.

"They just can't get enough of me." We both took a seat on my bed. I breathed in and out trying to gain confidence. I looked to the joker with a concerned face.

"Okay, let us discus your predicament. Now...can you stay here? I have a dog, yeah she won't like you."

"Ohh really?" He smirked at me and looked up to whistle, sure enough Arya came running in. I starred at her irritated for a moment.

"How could you do this to me? You were suppose to bite his ass off!" I yelled dropping to my knees on the floor. She wimpered and looked at me with innocent eyes. Continuously she began howling. Arya apologized by giving me a doggie hug.

"I can't stay mad at you.." I cooded towards her. Arya pulled back the corners of her mouth. Excitedly, she nudged my hand, forcing me to pet her. She is so adorable, I grinned.

Turning her head she looked to the joker. Immediately jumped on him licking his he kept groaning. Seeing her pin him down on my bed made me smile. I couldn't hold it anymore. I bursted into a fit of giggles.

I sighed. She likes him. But why? She has always been protective of me. Never has she been kind to a stranger. For the longest time I trained her to attack anyone who steps foot near here. Why would she suddenly have intrest in him?

"Well regardless of her liking you, you still can not stay here." I said taking a seat with him on the bed.

"Oh? And why not? I could have this place to ashes in seconds. And if you say no, what's stopping me from pursuing you? You're in no position to try and negotiate." I looked away. He was right. But that got me thinking, what doesn't he just kill me? It would be a lot easier for him.

"Why would you want to be here anyways? I mean, couldn't you just have occupied a fancy pent house or something? It seems strange for someone with your social stature to even think about coming here."

"The police won't come looking for me here. I'll be perfectly safe in your care." He said laying back looking very untroubled. I huffed and turned away. He slightly looked up, nearing close.

"Look darling, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you think if I wanted to kill you. I would have already done it?" My eyes lifted leaving them very wide and exposed. The way he spoke to me forced my muscles to stiffen.

"Do you want to know how I became who I am today?" I was taken aback. The jokers past? He, was about to tell me? Why would he expose this private information to me? Licking his lips, his eyes raced to the left corner, then to me again.

"It all started about 13 years ago. I only had transformed back then, became my true self. It wasn't hard deciphering what and who I was. Actually it was so simple I.." the began to giggle in short breaths. "I laugh when I think of it.."

"Well, one fateful day I decided to scope the area for more desperate workers. What I found that night was, something else... I encountered a person so very special, I think you can agree with me on this right?"

My mouth emitted a small moan. I was completely infatuated with his presence I almost was not listening. But what he said did make some sense. I leaned forward.

"I can't say I have. But I do..sort of understanding that feeling in a manner of speaking." Jokers face became distorted. Which made me shiver.

"Really, and how's that?"

"Well. I sort of look as destiny as, something that I have no control over. It's not really a thing you need to force or push on, it just happens. When you said you met this special person, I kind of feel the same way.."

I sighed and hung my head. My eyes were locked on my hands. Rough slightly tanned fingers entertwined around each other, my fingers. They played together immensely lonely.

"It was only a couple years ago I met my true self. I was..15 I think. When I met her..she seemed, nothing like me. Her character traits involved being, very brash and reckless. While I'm the exact opposite."

I gasped. I just said she...I was referring to batgirl, but he doesn't know that. And their is no way in hell that I am telling him that. Quickly I darted my eyes from him. He must think I'm crazy.

"I uhh, I'm sorry.." calmly, he slipped his hands onto my skin, holding mine. My teeth barred as I watched him passionately grope my hands.

"I completely understand. It's difficult to explain to people that you're not crazy, that you do things for intricate and profound reasons. You understand don't you ane marie?"

"Yeah...I get it." I spoke with a lighthearted tone. I couldn't help but feel empathetic towards him. He sounded like a tortured soul. A person who doesn't have the strength to reach out for help. But I...I want to help him, restore him.

I looked away. I don't know if this is the right decision, but I will try my best. For the people, for myself, for him. I grabbed my arms rubbing them sheepishly. I released my bottem lip from biting it. Their was a moment of silence before I spoke up.

"Uhh, joker?" He placed his head in both of his hands. And very with a feminine pose he beamed his smile at me.

"Yes, doll face?" I raised my eyebrows. Is that what he's calling me? I pouted. I don't appreciate that. The joker may be cruel and unusual but..that just gets annoying. But if I am to get anywhere with him, I should say, yes.

"You...you can stay."


End file.
